


A fanfic panic

by ftbrightstar555



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Fairy Tail, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I have no idea what im doing. lol., My First Fanfic, Sorry if a little cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftbrightstar555/pseuds/ftbrightstar555
Summary: So yeah this is my first fanfic. It is more or less to test the waters of Ao3. the fandoms in this story will be some of the main fandoms that i will be tackling in my fics. uhh so well here I go!





	A fanfic panic

Silence...

and then many screams filled the air. three groups of people suddenly fell from... above? They all hit the ground with a hard thud. 

Sayori rubs her head and says "Ow. What just happened?" she then looks around and yells "Where are we!"  
Monika turns to her vice president and says "I don't think any of us would know because i have as to how we got here." 

Off to the side a child in a blue and purple striped sweater stands up. "Ugh, Chara what just happened?" The ghost looked at frisk before face palming and responding "Well if you heard that one lady over there than you would know that NO ONE knows where we are, how we are here, or what happened." frisk then noticed that they were not alone and quickly hid their knife.

"OI! Get off me ice bastard!" Yells a man with pink hair. "What did you just call me flames for brains!" Says a man with black hair who refuses to get up off of the before mentioned person. the Pink haired man known as Natsu, Shoves the darker haired man called grey, off of him and yells back "You heard me Snowman stripper!" Grey slams his head against Natsu's and yells. "At least i'm not some flame retardant retard!" Natsu is about to come up with a retort when he suddenly feels a dark presence behind him. Both of them freeze. "Are you two fighting when we don't even know where we are!" Erza yells at the two of them. "N-no erza. yeah we're the best of friends, right grey! Yeah!" The two of them say while wraping their warms around one another and cheering. Lucy groans at their antics before saying "We don't even know where we are and you guys are already fighting." 

other than chara and frisk, the rest of the people notice that they are not alone. 

"So uh... who are you people and do you have any idea as to how you got here?" Monika asks the other two groups. 

"Well i'm frisk and frankly i have no clue how i got here." Frisk says simply. 

Lucy steps forward and gestures toward her friends as she speaks "I'm lucy, thats natsu, grey, and erza. We have no idea how we got here either, but who exactly are you?" 

"i'm monika, this is sayori, natsuki, and yuri. Also I have no clue how we got here either witch means that none of us know how we got here. just great." Monika said with a sigh.

 

... "Um... I might have broke something. Sorry about that." 

"Wait who's there, Show yourself!" erza shouts. 

"Well i can't tell you my real name, but i kinda might have accidentally pulled you out of your reality's for a bit. I am trying to fix this by sending you back to your reality's, sorry for the inconvenience. 

Monika's eyes widen "No please don't!" she begs as the other members of the literature club look at her confused. 

"Umm why don't you want to go back monikia" Yuri questions

Monika sighs before responding "you see we are apart of a video game, a dating sim to be exact, And i'm the only one who was aware AND the only one without a route. It's absolute torture for me." 

the other members of the literature club look at monika in surprise before sayori says to her "Hey it's okay, we are here for you. also It's nice to know something as serious as that." 

monika looks as though she wants to say something but just says "thanks sayori."

... "Anyway. You will not have to worry about that. I will try and make your reality more real. Man i have said your reality so many times already."

"well this is great and all, but when do we get home?" natsu asks

... "Oh just wait natsu. you be back before you can say 'trains'." 

natsu immediately turns green. "Oh come on he just mentioned trains." Grey said irritated.

... " Right, also Frisk, Chara. Please just do a pacifist route for once." 

Frisk and Chara freeze. "wait you can see me?" chara asks surprised.

..."Yeah and i can hear you too, But the others can't."

"wait there is a ghost around here?!" both sayori and lucy panic.

..." yep... And THERE. Its fixed. also fairy tail. i will see you later." 

The world starts to turn white.

"Ahhh! whats happening!?" Everyone questions in panic 

Suddenly they all feel as though they are falling again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Team natsu falls onto a table breaking it. 

"Hey guys look! NATSU'S BACK!" Happy yells as he fly's right into natsu hugging him.

"Umm how long were we gone?" questions lucy nervously. 

" it seems like only a few minutes, also where did you guys go anyway?" Mira answers and then questions.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Frisk and chara fall onto the cold stone floor of the judgement hall. 

Sans jumps back in surprise "Oh come on! there's two of you now!" 

chara's eyes widen "You can see me now?" they question.

"Wait you've been here the whole time? who even are you?" Sans questions 

Frisk jumps in and says " their name is Chara. Don't worry sans, now that chara is no longer dead, then there is no point to continue the genocide run, so we will reset and give you your happy ending."

As frisk reaches for the save point to reset, Sans'es grin grows wider before he says "thanks kiddo."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The four dokies fall onto the floor of their classroom. 

"wow now that was something." Sayori says with a smile. 

Monika is stunned and she mumbles something.

Natsuki looks at her and asks "What was that monika?"

Monika then smiles as tears start to fall down her face and says "I can't feel the code anymore. We're free! Finally free!"

"Well I guess we should still discuss the festival huh?" Sayori says with a smile.

"Yeah that would be great." monika says while wiping her eyes. 

Sayori then helps monika up from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep this is my first fanfic, and a oneshot at that! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
